The present invention relates to an improved tie-down assembly of the type used to secure tie-down ropes or straps in place, as for example inside a truck or cargo container.
Tie-down assemblies have been in widespread use for some time. Such an assembly is typically mounted to an inside panel of a truck or container, and tie-down lines, straps or ropes are then secured to the tie-down assembly and used to hold freight in position.
In some applications it is not desirable or feasible to recess the tie-down assembly inside the panel. This is the case for example where the assembly is to be mounted to a fiberglass reinforced panel. In these cases, it is particularly important that the tie-down assembly provide a smooth contour which will not snag or damage freight that comes into contact with the tie-down assembly. Another important characteristic of a tie-down assembly is the maximum load it will bear reliably.
Certain tie-down assemblies of the prior art utilize four-piece constructions in which a tie-down ring is held in place in a clamp which is spot-welded to a metallic plate. This metallic plate is in turn mounted inside a beveled plastic ring. Two examples of this prior art approach are the tie-down assembly Model No. 39F (manufactured by the assignee of the present invention) and the tie-down assembly Model No. P/N44701-10 (manufactured by Ancra Corporation of El Segundo, Calif.).
These four-part tie-down assemblies of the prior art exhibit a significant drawback in that the clamp which holds the tie-down ring in place extends above the perimeter of the metal plate to which it is attached. This protruding clamp can snag and damage freight which comes into contact with the tie-down assembly. Another recurring problem of these prior art assemblies relates to the manner in which the clamp is affixed to the plate. The entire clamp is disposed on the exterior surface of the plate and is held to the plate by means of spot-welds. In practice, it has been found that these spot-welds limit the strength of the tie-down assembly.